cte_in_the_upfandomcom-20200213-history
CTE Structure
Career and Technical Education (CTE) Structures CAREER CLUSTERS The organizational base of the CTE programs are the Career Clusters. CTE is divided into 16 Career Clusters. The clusters are a grouping of occupations based on similarities. The skills and knowledge required for the students to achieve at this level are the same regardless of their career interest in the cluster. The students may use the knowledge gained from these classes to develop a career pathway. The 16 career clusters are: Agriculture, Food & Natural Resources, Architecture & Construction, Arts, A/V Technology & Communications, Business Management & Administration, Education & Training, Finance, Government & Public Administration, Health Science, Hospitality & Tourism, Human Services, Information Technology, Law, Public Safety, Corrections & Security, Manufacturing, Marketing, Science, Technology, Engineering & Mathematics, Transportation, and Distribution & Logistics. https://careertech.org/career-clusters CAREER PATHWAYS The Career Clusters are broken down into 79 Career Pathways. The Career Pathway is chosen by the students based on their career interests and experience in the Career Clusters. The requirements for the Career Pathway level are more specific than in the Clusters. The skills and knowledge, both academic and technical, are focused on what is required for different levels of occupations in the career field within the Career Pathway from entry level to management. The link is a breakdown of the 16 Career Clusters into the 79 Career Pathways. https://cte.careertech.org/sites/default/files/CareerClustersPathways.pdf PROGRAMS OF STUDY The Carl D. Perkins Career and Technical Education Act of 2006 (Perkins IV) requires every qualified CTE program have at least one program of study of academic and technical education to ensure high quality programming for high demand, high skilled, or high wage occupation in our economy. Every local education agency and postsecondary institutions must provide at least one of the following programs of study: *'' Incorporates secondary education and postsecondary education elements;'' *''Includes coherent and rigorous content aligned with challenging academic standards and relevant career and technical content in a coordinated, non-duplicative progression of courses that align secondary to postsecondary education;'' *''May include opportunity for secondary education students to gain postsecondary education credits through dual or concurrent enrollment programs or other means; and'' *''Leads to an industry-recognized credential or certificate at the postsecondary level or an associate or baccalaureate degree.'' (Retrieved from https://cte.ed.gov/initiatives/programs-of-study 7/8/19) COMMON CAREER TECHNICAL CORE(CCTC)-CTE STANDARDS The Common Career Technical Core (CCTC) is an initiative based on the collaborative work done by representative of K-12 teachers, postsecondary institutions, administrators, and industry and business leaders. The standards determine the knowledge and skills the students should have acquired after completing the program of study for their designated Career Pathway in the corresponding Career Cluster. The CCTC has a Career Ready Practices component that applies to all students in all career fields. The 12 practices are to be incorporated into all the CTE classes to ensure career ready students for school, postsecondary classes, or the workforce. https://careertech.org/career-ready-practices CTE DELIVERY SYSTEMS CTE programs can be taught in many ways based on the needs of the state/regional area of the program and the ability of the school district to deliver the CCTC. According to Advance CTE (www.careertech.org) there are seven possible delivery systems: 1) Comprehensive High Schools: CTE classes and programs are offered as elective classes in a traditional high school setting. 2) Technical/Vocational High Schools: High schools focused on CTE programs. Students can attend full or part time. 3) Area Technical Centers: Offers CTE programs to one or more school districts. Some provide services to high school students and adults. 4) Career Academies: Small schools, or curriculum within a school system, for college prep in a career focused scope. 5) Community and Technical College: Two-year programs for certifications, or associate degree in a career field. Community colleges prepare students for a four-year postsecondary track. Technical colleges are more career and certification focused. 6) Early College High Schools: High school students can receive credit for college courses during secondary schooling toward an associate degree. 7) Pre-Apprenticeship/Youth Apprenticeship: Training is done in classroom and/or lab settings but also includes job-shadowing, and work-site visits for work environment experiences. ''' '''https://cte.careertech.org/sites/default/files/CTE_DeliverySystems_2018.pdf Category:Program